Ginger's Diary
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger writes her thoughts on her fellow castaways. (Hint of Pinger and MAG)


Ginger Grant sat at the table in the common area while the others were scattered about.

The Howells were lounging in their chairs. Mary Ann was preparing something for dinner. Gilligan was running around with his butterfly net hoping to catch one. The Skipper was gathering up firewood. The Professor was studying different plants of the island.

She watched them all and thought about how they were her family now. Being stranded on this island they were forced to become one. It had not been easy but somehow it happened. She turned to her diary and began to write.

_It's strange still being here on this island. I do miss Hollywood.  
I miss acting and my friends. I also miss my family._

_However the people here have become my family. Amazing as I never believed this to happen when I had boarded the Minnow._

Ginger looked up observing the Skipper.

_The captain of the ship who we call Skipper is a wonderful man. He does a lot to try and keep our hopes up that we will get rescued. Setting the fires at night in hopes a plane or ship will spot our little island.  
He doesn't say much about his life back home. I have to wonder about it sometimes.  
I don't think he has anyone special. I believe he may have taking a liking to me. As highly as I think of him, I cannot see him as anything more than a uncle. I know he knows this as well. He has not attempted to court me as I believe he knows it would be an exercise in futility. I do hope that he finds a special someone if we ever do get to leave this island. __He deserves that. _

_I believe that he does not have much of a family back home. He is very close to Gilligan. I think he is probably the only family he has had in a long time. __Still, he keeps our spirits up and I am forever grateful for that._

Ginger stopped writing smiling as she watched Gilligan.

_Gilligan. What can I say about him? He is a sweet boy.  
There are times he makes me want to tear my hair out but those times are far and few in between. He is like a little brother to me in a way.  
The young sailor tries the best he can. And he is very generous. Never wanting to leave anyone out of anything. _

_He is very close to the Skipper. He is his buddy. __I do not know much about Gilligan's home life. I can only determine he had a decent one. __He is very well adjusted despite his flaws. Of course we all have flaws. You can't fault him for having them. _

_Gilligan is always eager to help everyone. Sometimes his help is not necessarily needed and he might make it worse but you have to love his heart. _

_Speaking of his heart, I am quite convinced it is with Mary Ann. I can see the way he looks at her. He is always hanging around her, wanting to do everything with her. __He is most certainly smitten._

The starlet's eyes then went to the farm girl who was throwing some vegetables into a pot. She then went back to her writing.

_Mary Ann is a sweetheart. She has become like a sister to me. _

_Living together in our hut we have grown close. We do fight. Of course it is never anything big. Just little things. Except that one time with the seeds. I think we were both thinking things we really didn't' believe just to make the other angry._

_She told me herself how sorry she was for some of the thoughts about me. She had been upset and she went too far. Never did she believe me to be what she had thought._

_I told her it was okay. I know I thought some things that were awful. I didn't mean them either. Aside from that, we get along just fine. I enjoy helping with her the laundry. It gives us a chance to gossip and tell stories. Especially like to hear her tales of Gilligan. I am quite certain she has a crush on him. If only those two would just fess up.  
I think they would make an excellent couple. Mary Ann does have a spark to her. She is not afraid to speak up if someone says something that she does not agree with. _

_Some may say she is moody but I suppose we call can be sometimes. I love her anyway._

Ginger's thoughts were interrupted by an "argument" the Howells were having.

_You have to love Mr. and Mrs. Howell. They are a dear couple._

_Mrs. Howell has turned into a mother like figure for me and Mary Ann. We have found we can go to her for anything. She will listen and give very sound advice. It's nice to have someone with such wisdom. _

_Mr. Howell. He acts like a tough guy but deep down he is a lump of sugar. He keeps us all laughing with his little quirks. I like to believe it is his way of making sure we aren't down. He adores his wife a great deal. It's nice to see two people still love each other after so many years. I would love to have a marriage like theirs._

_There is nothing that they wouldn't do for each other. Mr. Howell denies his wife very little. They have their fights but they don't last. Sometimes I think they do it just to keep things interesting here on the island._

The movie star smiled finishing up her last thought. Her attention was then drawn to the Professor. Her eyes observing everything about him.

_This brings me to the Professor. What can I say about him?  
He is so logical and calm. I find it comforting. When we were first shipwrecked I had never been more scared. For some reason, I found solace with his cool head.  
Not a day went by he did not try to think of someway to assist in getting us rescued from the island. He tried as hard as he could. I admire him for that._

_Of course that is not all I admire. I must confess that I have fallen for him.  
How it happened I'm not quite sure but it did. I do not know if he is aware of my feelings. A part of me believes he may. He may be quite aware. And I suspect that it is possible he could feel the same way._

_The reason I think this is because I had heard him one time telling the Skipper about an odd dream he had. This was around the time that we women decided to live elsewhere as the men would not build us a hut of our own._

_The Skipper was sharing a dream he had. I do not know what it was about as I did not catch that part. I did hear the Professor saying he had dreamed he was Cary Grant._

_I could not believe it when I heard that. The Professor knows how much I adore Cary Grant. For him to dream he was him, had to mean something. I suppose I could be making too much of it but still…I have to wonder…_

Ginger put down her pencil and closed her diary. She smiled looking over her fellow castaways. They would most certainly be a part of The Ginger Grant Story.

Imagine that part of the movie! The part in which she is stranded with these wonderful people. She could just imagine how people would react to the antics of Gilligan however they would see what a special person he truly was.

How they would laugh at the wittiness of the Howells. Admire the Skipper's courage.  
Think Mary Ann a doll. And the Professor. She grinned to herself.  
Maybe she would write that they were madly in love. How wonderful it would be. For them to have found each other on the island.

The movie star stood up from her seat and brought her diary into the hut setting it down on the table.

She then walked out and helped Mary Ann set the table for dinner.

The End.


End file.
